Moonlit Dancer
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Zack goes to a club for a drink after work and sees a certain dancer who just happens to see him back... - YAOI, threesome, a tiny bit of bondage/BDSM if you squint - Sephiroth/Zack/Reno - tiny crossover with Kingdom Hearts


Hello once again! I made this as sort of a test, to see if I could make Sephy an uke. I kinda saw a picture of him in a skirt and stuff, and it intrigued me, so I went with it.

I tried to make this one slightly more romantically inclined because I was just in the mood I guess, but I think it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (it's not _fair..._), they belong to Square-Enix (and Disney if you count the itsy-bitsy little cross-over with Kingdom Hearts...)

Warning: This is YAOI (boy x boy love and sex) - don't like, don't read - threesome, a tinsy bit of bondage and domination if you squint, and, well, Uke-Sephy

Sephy is _majorly_ OOC in this one, but I like to think of it as the Uke-Sephy personality rather than his normal, domineering, militant and bondage/BDSM-inclined self

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Zack stared up at the stage with his mouth hanging open. God, but that _must_ be _the_ most gorgeous man he had _ever_ seen…

On the stage the single dancer swayed and spun around a pole, pale, flawless skin on display; a fall of liquid silver hair flashed brightly in the strobes as those hips swayed to the beat of the music. Black leather skirt over white ruffles, open on one side to showcase a smooth, pale thigh and knee-high high-heeled leather boots that accentuated the length of those shapely legs...two belts crossed over the skirt, and the corset-top was pulled tight around that slender torso, strings pulled tight and crisscrossing over the pale skin of the dancer's spine. Leather straps wrapped around biceps and wrists, almost like restraints that weren't attached to each other, and Zack thought he might drool as he imagined having those wrists strapped to bedposts while he sampled that lithe body.

Hips swayed and a knee hooked around the pole as the beauty swung around it, moonlit hair curling around that body, shimmering slightly with a thin layer of sweat. What really caught Zack's attention, though, were the two sea-green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the club. They seemed infinite almost, so deep you could drown in them if you weren't careful.

The dancer moved with feline grace, arching up against the metal of the pole and rubbing up and down, head thrown back and lips slightly parted. Zack had to stifle a moan at the sight. Damn, but that was _hot!_

"Caught your eye, did he?" a voice asked in his ear. Zack spun around, seeing a lanky redhead standing behind him, spiky hair in the front, but a long red ponytail falling down his back, two red-crescent tattoos curving around his eyes and over his cheekbones. Two aqua eyes focused on the stage, watching the silver beauty sensually writhe against the pole as if it were a lover, body still moving to the drumming beat of the music as men tossed money up onto the stage.

The redhead wasn't looking half-bad tonight either. Reno was wearing tight red jeans with an un-tucked white button-up; left open at the throat, and a tie handing loosely around the collar. He didn't look to have done much more than pull off his suit jacket and change pants after work (he was a bodyguard) before heading over to the club. Zack saw him here once or twice a week. They didn't always come on the same days, but they were passing acquaintances…almost friends you could say. Or you could just call them fuck-buddies, he supposed. The redhead _was_ attractive, extremely so, but Zack would never be in a long-term relationship with the man…he was just too cynical and laidback to Zack's almost energetic optimism.

But apparently tonight the redhead also had his eye on a certain dancer up on stage. Well, who in their right mind wouldn't? But Zack had a feeling that Reno was planning on shooting for more than just an erotic show on stage…and Zack wanted in.

"Yeah," he said, in reply to the redhead's question. "Is he a new one? I haven't seen him around here before."

Reno shrugged. "Got a job here 'bout a week ago; best fucking ass _I've_ ever seen, yo. I can see why Vinnie hired him. Fuck, anyone would pay to see those hips move back and forth like that…"

Zack nodded. "Does he have a name?"

Reno stared up at the silver-haired man now twisting around the pole, legs spreading as he slid slowly down it until his ass almost touched the ground, before sliding all the way back up tantalizingly slow. "Dunno…Vinnie didn't say anything 'bout it. Only mentioned the guy in passing…I didn't think much of it 'til I came here a couple a days ago and saw _that_ makin' its way across the stage, yo."

Both of them stared up at that hot piece of ass, now spinning around again until he was facing them, back to the pole, sliding down, thighs widening slightly; eyes peeking out from beneath thick, surprisingly dark lashes. Zack felt the air leave his lungs in a rush as the catlike green eyes met his, staring deep into him. Heat rushed down his body and his lower abdomen tightened as his pants began to feel uncomfortably small. A smirk curved the dancer's lips, face beckoning the spiky-haired man, almost calling him forward, even though Zack didn't move from his table.

Reno sat across from him, smirking. "Looks like he's got his eye on you," the redhead said with an evil grin, "Would'ja mind sharin' a bit?"

Zack grinned back. "Not at all," he replied before turning back to the silver-haired dancer. The man spun around, offering them all a fine view of his ass through the skirt as he slid up and then back down once again, hips swaying to the beat, hair falling over one shoulder like a curtain, which those delightful green eyes peered out of, a sultry expression on that pale porcelain face.

Zack found himself disappointed when the dance ended, but that beautiful creature leaned forward, looking coyly at him and blowing him a kiss over the crowd before he pranced offstage and behind the curtains, cheers and catcalls shouted out behind him. A flash of silver and then he was gone.

The raven-haired man stood, along with his redheaded companion, and made his way through the dancing, writhing crowd towards the door to the backstage dressing rooms. He knew the owner, Vincent, well enough to have been back there a time or two (having a go at it with a few people) and he was sure that the raven-haired man wouldn't mind them stopping in to visit one of his favored employees, especially since said employee had practically given him an invitation to ravish him after the erotic show on the stage.

Zack shuffled through the door, dragging his red-haired companion with him as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway. They turned a corner, only to be met by a startling and entrancing sight.

The silver-haired dancer stood there, back to the wall, one boot-heel pressed against it to balance his body as he leaned backwards, silver hair cascading over one shoulder and black skirt riding up until they caught a tantalizing view of black underwear beneath. Zack was nearly drooling, eyes popping out, and he could see that Reno was the same. The silver-haired man merely smirked and stood, hips swaying as he walked towards them, moving like he was _made_ to wear high-heels and skirts, yet still be undeniably _male_.

"You brought a friend," he purred, circling the redhead. The dancer was tall, a few inches short of Zack, and slightly taller than Reno himself, but the redhead straightened, giving an indignant look and a scowl.

"That would be the Reno, yo," he snapped, eyes narrowing on the black-clad man. Zack merely smiled and leaned against one wall.

"So babe, you wanted to talk…?"

The silver-haired man laughed softly, voice like dark velvet. "And maybe a bit more," he purred in reply, walking over to Zack and giving him a seductive look through his dark eyelashes as he drew closer, almost chest-to-chest with the dark-haired man.

The dancer smirked at the blatant hunger on Zack's face as he spun away, turning to the redhead. "And your friend…not bad, not bad at all…" he murmured, walking over, with the click-clack of his heels, to lean against the redhead's shoulder, arms crossed under his chin. One hand reached out to run through the ponytail falling down Reno's back. "I love your hair…" the silver-head whispered.

Zack came up behind the man, grabbing a hold of those hips and pulling them back against his own. "Where exactly are we gonna 'talk', babe?" he asked, grinding gently against the man's firm backside.

Silver hair swished delicately from side to side as the dancer reached out, grabbing their wrists and pulling them towards a closed door. Both Zack and Reno followed willingly. The raven-haired man found himself envisioning the beauty writhing beneath him. The silver-haired man seemed so controlled, so quiet…he wanted to make that beauty scream before the night was over, and he planned on fulfilling that plan of action.

As soon as the door closed Zack pounced, hands wrapping around seemingly delicate wrists and twisting them behind the silver-head's back. He heard a faint gasp of surprise, which was cut off as his redheaded partner in crime tangled a hand in the dancer's long, moonlit locks and crushed their lips together, tongue going in first. Zack shuddered slightly at the picture it made as Reno tilted back the silver-haired man's head until his throat was arched enticingly…teasingly…

Their captive gave a low moan as Zack leaned forward and lapped at the base of his throat, suckling on the sensitive flesh and leaving a delightful red mark against the pale skin. The dark-haired man chuckled, and proceeded to leave a trail of love-bites up that creamy-pale throat, wanting to make it known _exactly_ who the silver-haired beauty belonged to. He stopped at the hollow beneath the man's ear, pausing to look at the slightly flushed face of the dancer before his tongue slid upwards.

It curled around the shell of the man's ear and then circled the earlobe teasingly before the dark-haired man sucked, nipping the skin gently. He was delighted to feel the shiver that ran down the silver-head's spine, body finely trembling against his own, pressed to the dancer's back.

Reno pulled away from the kiss panting, and they both looked at the rose-tinted cheeks and kiss-swollen lips on that perfect face before their eyes met over a bared shoulder. One word was passed between them silently.

Bed.

* * *

Sephiroth panted as he felt himself being pushed towards the mattress in the corner. He'd known that his employer, Vincent, had put it in for exactly this reason, but he didn't think he'd be using it much…at least, not until he saw the two sexy men staring at him from across the dark, flashing room in the club. The way their eyes watched his every move, so hot, as if they were stripping away his clothes right there on the stage…it made him feel bare-skinned and sexy as he danced, beckoning with his every move.

Those eyes had smoldered, and he had felt an acute shiver go down his spine and straight between his legs, even as he danced on the stage.

And now he was in his room, panting and trapped between two hot, muscular bodies, hands pinned behind his back as he was led over the four-poster a few feet away. His cock was already straining against the thong he's worn for his little dance routine beneath the skirt…if someone was going to peek at least they'd get an attractive view.

He was breathless as he was dragged onto the mattress, dark-haired man still behind him, holding his wrists with one hand as the other reached out towards his redheaded companion. The redhead smirked wickedly and pulled off the loose tie from around his neck, handing it over to the dark-haired man, who made quick work of wrapping it around Sephiroth's wrists, binding them behind his back. He felt heat rush down his body at being restrained, and his cock throbbed painfully as he let out a low moan. He opened his eyes and looked up, only to see the redhead give him a look that sent chills down his body, the good kind.

Hands gently leaned him back against a hard chest until he was situated in the spiky-haired man's lap, feeling the man's hard-on press between his buttocks and thrust lightly. He bit his lip against another moan. The man behind him was all muscle, even taller than him with broad-shoulders and a tapered waist, strong thighs beneath him, supporting his body easily, and hard, muscular arms that wrapped around him.

Large hands reached his knees, sliding upwards and bringing the skirt with them even as the redhead moved closer, devilish look on his face. The hands crept higher up the insides of his thighs, pulling them apart until his legs were splayed open and his skirt pulled up high enough to reveal the black underwear beneath.

The redhead licked his lips in appreciation. "Gorgeous, moonbeam," he purred roughly. "I wonder, though, how you would look without this…" A hand reached out, sliding back between his legs and hooking in the string of the thong between his buttocks before sliding slowly forward, one finger inside the underwear; he panted softly as he felt the digit caress his balls and slide forward, up his hard member. A pathetic whimper escaped his throat as his hips bucked upwards.

Fingers hooked in the black material, pulling it down until his erection sprang free. Sephiroth gasped slightly as the cold air surrounded his arousal, but the eyes that looked down his body made him even more hot and achy and the cold room was forgotten instantly. Fingers traced up his length, following the vein underneath with delicate care, and a long moan escaped his lips as a small gush of pre-cum gathered at the tip. The redhead smirked, gathering it on his fingertip as it swiped over the head before the finger rose to the man's lips, tongue reached out to lap at the creamy liquid smeared over his the digit as though it were ice cream.

Sephiroth gasped, hips bucking wildly at the sight before he got his body under control again. The sight was just so… The redhead's tongue lashed at his finger, swirling around the tip sensually, sliding down…back up… The silver-head was close to sobbing with need, his cock throbbing hard between his legs as he imagined that tongue doing the same to his aroused flesh.

Firm but gentle hands curled under his knees, lifting and pulling them wider apart, much to the redhead's delight. The man's hand drew away from his mouth, both reaching out to follow a path up his thighs towards his aching center…he wanted to be touched so badly by those fingers…

They detoured around the one place on his body though, cradling his hips and stroking gently at the sensitive hipbone before sliding back behind him and up, finding his corset-strings, knotted at the bottom, and fiddling with them until he felt them come undone. The redhead leaned down, mouth meeting his lower stomach and making him jump slightly, belly doing flip-flops, as it traced over the defined abs and dipped in his navel. That sent an electric jolt down between his thighs and his rolled his hips slightly, aching for contact with his burning skin, but receiving none.

As the corset was undone and lifted from his skin, the redhead's mouth moved higher and higher. The silver-head helplessly writhed beneath the onslaught to his skin as the tough fabric was removed and he felt the roughness of the redhead's jeans, as bright as his hair, sliding up the insides of his thighs as he leaned over the bound dancer. He moaned, hips jerking upwards again just as the corset was pulled away, only to feel the same hands that had pulled his legs open settle on his hips, pressing them back against the dark-haired man's hard bulge as it gently but firmly rocked against him.

As his entire upper body was bared, the redhead's eyes narrowed and burned with lust, head coming down to lick a trail upwards until he reached the pale, perk nipples. A grin split his face as his teeth found one of the tender buds and bit down roughly as the redhead thrust up into the silver-head's pelvis.

Sephiroth gave a gasping wail at the contact, trying to arch his hips into the ones thrusting against him from the front, only to have them held firmly in place by the dark-haired man. And then his upper body was pinned back against that muscular chest by the redhead as he began to writhe frantically between them, little shocks of pleasure dancing up and down his spine in waves every time his cock made contact with the bulge in the redhead's tight jeans. He tossed his head back and cried out.

A hot mouth closed over his nipple, suckling hard on it as a tongue swirled around and around. As soon as the lips pulled away they latched to the other and gave it the same treatment as the first, seeing how many moans and cries could be drawn from his lips by teasing the tender nubs.

When the redhead pulled away from them, they were deep rose, tight and pebbled in the cold air, glistening with saliva. He shivered a bit as the sensation and looked up into aqua eyes, watching his body, burning with lust for him. It made him tremble, the predatory look forming on the redhead's hard but young face as eyes slipped back down his body to settle on his erection, red and begging for attention.

"You don't mind if I go first do ya?" the redhead asked, clearly addressing the dark-haired man behind him, who laughed quietly and nodded for him to get going. From the erection pressed against the silver-head's backside, he would guess that the spiky-haired man was enjoying watching them almost as much as the redhead was enjoying having his way with him.

The redhead pulled off his shirt over his head and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube before peeling those off as well. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he got a look at that body. He'd known the redhead was rather lithe, compared to the man behind him at least, but he was still muscular, every muscle defined and trained, honed for physical exertion. Clearly this man wasn't the lazy-ass he pretended to be, lounging around at the bar and getting drunk. His body screamed _danger_ and _power_ loud and clear.

And his erection stood up, the head red and angry-looking, his sex rising from the nest of scarlet hair, slightly darker than his spikes and ponytail. Sephiroth hadn't believed that that was his natural hair color until now, but apparently it was. He felt a shudder go down his spine, in anticipation and excitement, as hands reached for the dark fabric of his underwear. He didn't realize that the man held a pocketknife until he cut through the strings on his hips and practically ripped the fabric in his haste to get it off of the silver-head's trembling body.

A blush rose to Sephiroth's cheeks as eyes went between his thighs and hands followed. He gasped, feeling one slide up his arousal while the other went to cup his balls and roll slowly, massaging them, before sliding farther back, circling his tight entrance. The silver-haired man groaned and spread his legs farther as the finger caressed over the tight pucker and teased the sensitive skin of perineum with a fingernail, sending another electric current up his spine and making his whole body arch up towards the redhead pleadingly.

"Oh, you like that, don't ya, moonbeam," the redhead said teasingly, stroking up and down the tender spot. "Do ya want me to put my finger inside you, babe?"

His thighs shook. "Y-yes," he answered breathlessly, feeling his head fall back against a hard shoulder as his hips arched again. "Yes, p-please…"

He watched with wide green eyes as the man smeared lube over his fingers before sliding them over the underside of his cock and balls, slicking him all the way back to his tight entrance. He gave a slightly surprised gasp and shuddered, toes curling inside his boots as the cool substance was smeared over him intimately. A slippery finger circled his tight pucker before sliding gently inside, pushing slowly past the ring of muscle guarding the entrance. He gasped and squirmed in the dark-haired man's tight hold as it slid deeper inside him.

At first the sensation was unpleasant, but as soon as that finger poked against that spot inside him he let out a keening wail. He wasn't a virgin, but he didn't take lovers often, and he was almost always on the top…the jolt of pure pleasure that seared through his body made his eyes flash white for a moment as his hips jolted sharply against the strong hold on them. A low laugh sounded, whether from behind or in front he wasn't sure, but one finger was soon joined by two, and then thrust in and out, massaging over his prostate with every stroke and making his whole body shake with need. His bit his lip until it bled, trying to hold back his cries.

Three fingers…he let out a shriek as they rammed into his sweet spot and his hips launched forward. He sobbed, letting out gasping cries and moans whenever they brushed against that spot inside him. His eyes, which had closed sometime during the redhead's onslaught, now opened, only to meet aqua staring straight back, straight into him.

Fingers curled deliberately upwards and hit his sweet spot, no longer pumping in and out — no, Sephiroth was doing that for him — but instead massaging that one spot until Sephiroth thought he might go mad from the burning pleasure searing through his body, pulsing between his thighs. He needed release…now, now…so badly…

"Please!" he gasped out, when fingers pushed against that tender spot. "Oh God, please, let me…let me…oh!" Head thrown back, lips parted in a constant stream of cries and pleas, body writhing and thrashing deliriously between the two captors.

The redhead laughed mockingly. "Not yet, babe…not until you beg and scream for it," he said, fingers pulling away before teasingly stroking…withdrawing, stroking, over and over until Sephiroth really _did_ want to scream.

"Stop t-teasing m-me," he gasped.

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders, starling," the dark-haired man behind him murmured, one hand releasing his already bucking hips to slide down between his thighs. Sephiroth cried and tried to roll his hips away as fingers curled around his arousal, holding the base tightly…too tightly…

The redhead gave him a predatory look and leaned down, taking his whole erection in one go. Sephiroth couldn't help it…he screamed.

He screamed and wailed and cried and writhed against the two men holding his body in place, and his thighs trembled and tried to close, only to be held open by the redhead's shoulders. He sobbed and threw back his head, blindly staring at the ceiling as his world flashed before his eyes…he was so close and he couldn't cum damn it! He convulsed beneath the redhead's assault on his cock, and still the dark-haired man held his release at bay.

A tongue swirled around him, sending shudders up his spine as it massaged him, a throat closing around him and warmth sucking him in until the redhead's nose was buried in the fine silver curls at the apex of his thighs. The man swallowed, eyes watching the desperate thrashing of the silver-head above him, the way his lips fell open and his face, tear-streaked, was flushed deeply with arousal.

A hand slid up his body to pluck at a tender pink nipple while the fingers, which had withdrawn, came back inside him, a fourth now added to their number. His body twisted as his hips writhed against the unbearable torment of the fiery pleasure.

"Oh please, I need…please, please, let me…let me…ohhhh…"

Hot breath washed over his ear. "You wanna come, huh, beauty?" it whispered softly. "What do you want him to do? Do you want him to swallow you…put his fingers up against that sweet, tender place inside you…make you scream with pleasure…?"

It was too much for the gasping, sobbing silver-head, who threw back his head and screamed, thrashing wildly against them, release still denied by the fingers around his cock. He was far beyond words and coherent thoughts as he tried to thrust into hot wetness…he needed it so badly he thought he would faint if he didn't get it soon.

Then the redhead pulled away and four fingers rammed brutally into his sweet spot as fingers released his cock. The world flashed white as his body arched and convulsed over the dark-haired man, moving frantically as his release swept through him like a tidal wave of blinding pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head and for a moment he thought he really would faint from the intensity of his body's climax as he fell into white.

* * *

Reno watched the silver-haired beauty scream and cry and quake with release over his spiky-haired companion with wide, needy aqua eyes. The sight was one of the most beautiful he could remember as the silver-haired man sprayed his release all over his stomach, face, sweaty and flushed, falling into lines of pure ecstasy as his eyes rolled back in his head.

And then that body fell limp against the spiky-haired man behind, shaking hard with aftershocks, pale skin now sweat-slicked and sticky with cum, flushed all the way down, now a delicate rose. Green peeked from beneath long eyelashes, hazy with afterglow…God but he looked so fucking sexy and vulnerable like that. Who would have guessed that the calm and composed silver-haired dancer, always smooth and quiet, was a real screamer in the bedroom…uncontrolled and wild and so unlike the man outside it? It was beautiful to see, and he wanted to see it…again and again and again.

His eyes rose to meet Zack's. The man raised an eyebrow, and he scowled. "I want him facing away from me, straddling you," he said. He watched closely as Zack maneuvered the seemingly delirious beauty into position, draped over Fair's body, still-booted legs hanging over either side of the man's thighs, skirt falling to cover that perfect ass, hair spilling down his back like liquid moonlight and silver, a blanket over his pale back.

Reno moved forward, yanking the skirt up almost roughly to expose the two pale globes of that ass, cupping them in his hands and squeezing, feeling satisfaction when the captive, whose hands were still bound and now facing Reno, gave a slight squeak and jumped a bit. And then he spread them, finding the entrance hidden between, pink and stretched, slick from the lube that Reno had used to prepare him with. It was a sight to behold, and the redhead felt his breath catch as he scooted forward and ran his ridiculously hard erection down the cleft of that ass. The silver-head moaned slightly and tried to move, but Zack had wrapped himself around the pretty thing, arms like steel bands around pale shoulders, holding him in place for Reno's fucking.

Slowly he slid in, pushing inside the hot, tight channel, pausing to let the silver-head get used to the invasion though his body was screaming for him to just pound into the man's willing ass like and animal. When he was finally fully sheathed, panting against the back of the dancer's neck, he felt like his whole body was burning up with need.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he growled into his shuddering captive's ear. "Hard and fast and rough, and you're gonna like it aren't you, you little slut." He could hear the telltale moan rising in that throat, knowing the dirty name turned the silver-head on even more. "Wouldn't you like that, for me to use your ass while Zack holds you in place? I could do anything I wanted to…"

A whine and the silver-haired man squirmed a bit, trying to push back, but too weak after his orgasm to do much against Zack's hold. Reno smirked, laughing softly as he pulled out ever so slowly, almost coming all the way out, before slamming back into the pretty silver-head. A shriek split the quiet of the room as that body jolted in Zack's arms. He had gotten the prostate on the first try, but he'd only brushed it…just a little higher…

The second thrust gave him a scream.

He hissed, pounding into the man, steadily increasing the pace until he didn't think he could go any faster. Continuous cries split the air as he hit that spot over and over, almost cruelly battering the abused prostate until the man beneath him was once again a sobbing, writhing mass of passion and nothing else.

Hot tightness all around him made him harden unbearably, but he tried to hold back his release, which had been steadily building for quite a while now. He gasped into long silver tresses each time he slid inside, being milked by inner muscles, desperate to hold him in, it seemed. He knew the silver-head was already getting close to a second orgasm, even only a few minutes after the first, and he reached around, hand sliding between Zack's belly and their captive's hips, trying to get at his erection, which was hard and being mercilessly ground into Zack's hard abs every time he shoved his hips into the silver-head's.

The cries were only making him hornier, and his hand wrapped around the silver-head's erection. He needed to cum…and the only way to do that was to feel the silver-haired man cum around him, make his muscle ripple and spasm and squeeze him in that tight, burning heat…

* * *

Sephiroth wasn't sure how he'd managed to end up like this only _minutes_ after the best orgasm of his life, but his shaky body was already hot and needy again, grinding up against the spiky-haired man's hard stomach, trying to gain the much needed friction. Oh how he wanted to thrust his hips back, to impale himself harder and deeper on the redhead's cock, but hard thighs held him in place with an unbreakable hold.

He let out a sob as the redhead slid inside again, hitting his sweet spot head-on. His fingers clawed at his own legs, trying to find purchase, something to hold on to, but there was nothing for them to close around as that cock filled him all the way up again and again, making him shudder and buck helplessly.

He felt the hand slide over his hip and down between his legs, felt it close around his cock, and he knew that his release was close…oh God, so close… He cried out incoherently with pure need as shivers raced down his spine, centering between his legs and shaking him to the core as the redhead mercilessly pounded into him over and over, deeper and deeper with each thrust until he could swear he felt it in his throat.

His head tipped back and he gasped when he felt teeth latch onto the base of his neck, biting down roughly before a tongue soothed the stinging mark in his skin. He gave an encouraging moan, grinding his hips into stomach and hand as his entrance was used hard and rough. His hair was swept aside and a second mouth descended, teeth latching onto his shoulder in a purely dominant gesture, like a great cat holding down its mate during a wild mating ritual. He screamed; tears leaking out of his eyes again as his body burned up from the center out.

He felt the redhead pulling out until the tip of him just barely penetrated, and somehow he knew what was going to happen next as the redhead thrust into him with everything behind it, hitting his prostate hard and fast as the hand around his erection brutally twisted his release from him. He came, screeching like a female cat in heat as his body rode his climax between his two lovers. Hot essence filled him inside, and it only seemed to heighten the pleasure as he was filled to overflowing.

He wasn't exactly sure when he came down from the height, but he was cradled gently against a still-clothed chest as the redhead slowly pulled his sated sex from Sephiroth's entrance, which felt suddenly empty as the hot seed began to dribble out and down the back of his thighs.

He groaned, leaning against the chest supporting hm. His body felt so empty and cold without someone filling it now, even as aftershocks danced through him like little sparks, igniting and sending tingles through him as he bathed in the glow of orgasm. He felt boneless and limp against all that muscle and strength, and his body didn't really want to move. Of course, that didn't stop his lover from sitting up and lowering his slightly trembling form to the sheets below, flipping him onto his back.

He could hear the panting breaths of the redhead, but now he was staring up into violet eyes, warm and friendly, but also hot and filled with longing. His own were glazed from pleasure, but he could still feel the slight pang of loss. He'd felt it before, and he knew it would go away, so he ignored it, enjoying the afterglow as his limbs were rearranged and moved easily by the tall, spiky-haired man.

* * *

Zack stared down at the pliant body beneath his, smeared with cum and shaking slightly from the cold room and the recent climax; and still he felt his own cock throbbing at the sight the silver-haired beauty made. He wanted to see that face, now slightly flushed and panting, and he wanted to see it in the height of pleasure, crying and moaning and begging for his cock.

Slowly he ran his hands down that body, watching it roll against the touches, obviously sensitive after two orgasms in quick succession. The silver-head looked exhausted, eyes half-hooded, but Zack wasn't feeling particularly merciful, not when his cock was throbbing hard in his trousers with need.

"Feeling good, huh?" he asked, stroking a pale, soft cheek, down that jaw, to caress soft, pink lips that parted slightly beneath his finger. A slow smile curved his own as he leaned down, gently kissing the petal-soft skin. Slowly he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding into that mouth that tasted so wonderful, of mint and rain and something else slightly metallic…a bit of blood? He explored every inch, ravishing the silver-head's mouth like he wanted to ravish his body…leave no inch untouched, taste that soft skin and see if it was as good as his mouth…

Zack pulled away breathing faster as he kissed down that jaw and throat, pausing to suck on the bite he'd left earlier, enjoying the deep moan he received in return from the beauty beneath him. He gently reached underneath the oddly bent body to free the man's slender wrists and instead raised them over his head as he leaned back down to kiss those pouty, swollen lips again.

"Mmm…tired," the silver-head breathed, eyes drooping. Zack shook his head.

"I'm not ready for you to go to sleep yet, starling…" he rubbed his lower body against the man's hips, watching those green eyes flicker with heat. "I still want you," he whispered, nipping the man's ear. "And I'm going to take you…would you like that, beautiful? Do you want me to be gentle this time…?"

The beauty breathed in deeply. "Just a bit…" he murmured, not fighting as Zack opened his thighs and lifted his knees. Zack smiled and leaned down, nuzzling his lover's stomach and kissing the sensitive skin before following the barely visible happy-trail down his lover's abdomen to the nest of silvery curls at his apex. The silver-haired man stared down at him, hands limp above his head as he moaned and arched slightly into the touch.

Zack laid his hands gently on the man's still-shaking thighs and let his tongue slip out to trace up the half-hard sex, rousing the exhausted silver-head once again as his lips traced up the underside and slid downwards to suckle and lap at his balls. One hand slid inwards, finding its way just behind the scrotum to stroke the sensitive flesh behind and press slightly. Hips bucked and a tiny pleading mewl escaped the silver-head's throat. The raven-haired man pulled the belts, still holding the skirt on, open and pushed them away, pulling the fabric from his lover until all that the pale man was wearing were his black leather high-heeled boots. Zack felt his lower belly tighten and heat even more.

Slowly he licked back up the shaft, feeling it harden beneath his tongue as he swirled it around the tip and flicked at the slit on the head, listening to the silver-haired man's gasps and mewls of pleasure to guide him. He kissed the tip and slowly allowed the engorged head to penetrate his pursed lips, pushing them open the same way the head might slip inside a lover's entrance. The silver-head's lips parted in a groan as hips arched and pushed deeper into his mouth.

Zack allowed the silver-haired man to sink all the way inside, slowly, sucking and swirling his tongue around the hard flesh as the silver-head began to writhe slowly with renewed need and pleasure, silver hair spread out around his head like a celestial corona, silver light around his flushed, pleasure-ridden face. He looked like an angel in the flesh, hands clutched in the sheets as his hips swayed beneath Zack's ministrations. It was like a beautiful dance, more beautiful and erotic than any on that stage could ever be.

The spiky-haired man groaned around his mouthful and took the man all the way in, sucking desperately as cries burst from his lover's lips, rough and broken after the screams of earlier. His hands clenched onto hips, hard enough to bruise, holding them in place as he bobbed his head, violet eyes focused at all times on that beautiful face.

After a few minutes of watching, though, Zack's own need for release grew unbearable. He groaned deep in his throat and sat up, climbing over that squirming body and hooking his arms underneath those knees to open the silver-head even wider. He hissed when the head of his cock found its way to the used and wet entrance, using the cooling semen as lube as his cock slid slowly inside. He was larger than the redhead, and that channel was unbearably tight around him, but he kept going, slowly, until he was all the way in, face-to-face with the silver-haired beauty, whose trembling hands reached up to curl in his black spikes, pulling his head down to meet petal-soft lips that beckoned him, parted and swollen.

Zack willingly submitted to the kiss, slowly pulling out and thrusting in, going slow and deep each time, making sure to stroke his lover's sweet spot. He coaxed moans and broken cries from the silver-head, who rocked up against him with every movement until they found their rhythm. He slowly began to move faster, but continued with the long, tantalizing strokes into his lover's channel, not wanting this to end so quickly. He wanted to draw it out for as long as humanely possible.

He pulled away, frantically licking and nipping down his lover's chin and neck, sucking and nipping all over pale shoulders and farther down, tongue circling budded nipples, teasing them into taut peaks once again before nibbling on the tips. His lover arched into him, body rolling to meet each thrust.

He adjusted just a bit, and the next thrust hit that sweet spot inside his lover, who gave him a gasping cry and tossed back his head in pleasure. God, but he loved the face that the man made in his ecstasy.

"You like that, starling?" he murmured. "You want more?"

"Yes," was the sobbed reply; he growled low in his throat, supporting his body on his arms, caging the beauty beneath him as he rolled his hips, thrusting in harder. The body beneath his jolted with a wail, hips rising to meet the hard strokes each time, though it was trembling with fatigue; but his body demanded that he speed up…he wanted to cum after watching the beauty being tortured.

He leaned down, pinning the silver-head to the bed as his hips began to move faster. He felt knees curl around his shoulders and the silver-haired man's head was being thrown back and forth with delirious cries. It was so beautiful…

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he ground out, grinding and rolling his hips into the silver-head's. "I didn't think it was possible…God starling…let me hear you beg."

A thin wail spilled from the man's throat. "I-I-I…I need…please, just let me cum…I'm so tired and hot…" A whimper followed. "P-Please…"

He hissed, thrusting harder, watching his bucking lover's body closely. "Whatever you want, baby…" And then he slammed inside as fast as he could make his body go, mercilessly pounding the silver-head's abused prostate over and over.

That lithe body shuddered and convulsed beneath his, a scream splitting the air as it arched into his, arms wrapping around his neck for support as he thrust at a blinding pace into that clenching, rippling channel. He felt his own release, a shout from his throat as he spilled deep into that pulsing heat, riding though his release even when the body against his went limp and clung to him, little broken cries of pleasure escaping flushed lips, until his hips gave out and he collapsed atop the shivering body of his lover.

He didn't move to draw away from the heat of his lover's insides, still milking him in the aftershocks, even though his lover was filled to the brim and leaking down his buttocks and on the sheets. He nuzzled against a slender throat, curling his hands in all that silvery hair, so soft, like liquid silk. The frantic heartbeat of his lover was slowing with each passing second as the gasping breaths deepened. He enjoyed this, being cradled between his lover's thighs, no longer perched on his shoulders, just laying here, a sweaty, sticky mass of satisfied male.

As the aftershocks finally subsided, he glanced up to see his lover was close to falling asleep. And the redhead was snoozing at the end of the bed, red hair spilled over the sheets, eyes closed. Zack smiled and hunkered down; giving those pouty lips another kiss as bleary green eyes focused on his face.

"How was that, beautiful?" he asked, grinning.

A sigh… "Wonderful," the man said dreamily, head falling back against the sheets. "You're so warm…"

Zack smiled and rolled, so they were laying side by side, his arms wrapped around the leaner male's limp body. "You know, I never did get your name, starling," he whispered, stroking moonlit hair and curling it around his fingers.

A soft laugh… "Sephiroth," the other replied breathlessly. "And you never told me yours either…"

The spiky-haired man chuckled. "I'm Zack, and that lazy lump over there is Reno."

The silver-head smiled. "Nice to meet you Zack," he whispered, leaning forward to bury his face against the raven-haired man's neck. "Maybe we should do this again sometime…" He yawned. "'M tired…"

Zack wrapped his arms around the silver-head as he curled up to Zack's chest, looking a lot like a sleepy kitten. "Go ahead and sleep, baby. You must be exhausted…"

A slight nod and Zack continued. "I'll be here when you wake up, kay baby? Now rest, you deserve it, beautiful." A soft mewl of agreement and he heard the silver-haired man's breathing slowly even out. The raven-haired man smiled, and somehow he thought perhaps he'd just started _something_, though he wasn't sure what…but he thought maybe, just _maybe_, this might be his chance…

Because despite everything, the most intimate moment of _his_ night was most certainly right now, cradling the sleeping moonlit dancer against his body and falling asleep in the afterglow.

* * *

Sephiroth woke hours later, Zack still by his side, and realized quite suddenly, and with a hint of panic, that he'd missed at least one of his performances. Swearing, he stood, looking around the room where clothes were scattered, though a certain redhead's were now missing along with the man himself, and then in the mirror, where he saw his own sweaty, mussed, debauched face and sticky body, clad only in high-heeled leather boots.

A blush rose to his cheeks, and he glanced back at the bed, seeing spiky-black hair sticking up from the mess of sheets and pillows. So…Zack had kept his promise to stay around until he woke up.

The gesture was oddly…comforting. He felt a smile curve his lips even as he reached for a brush, fully intending on taking a shower.

A knock at the door stopped him, and he quickly grabbed a robe hanging from one of the four-poster's bedposts, tossing it on, though he could do nothing about his obviously sexed-up appearance. The door swung open a moment later, and none other than Axel strode in, spiky red hair as usual, green eyes, teardrop tattoos, wearing a loose black button-up with a loose red tie and red shorts that were more like underpants. He was also wearing black fishnets and bright red high-heels.

Green eyes settled on him. "Well, don't you look like ya just had a fun time," he commented, raising an eyebrow as his eyes made their way to the ruffled bed _and_ its occupant. "Hope he treated ya good, hun, 'cause ya deserve nothing but the best. You look like ya just had the best sex of yer life, though, so I don't think _that_ was a problem…"

Sephiroth just stared. "Uh…thanks…" he muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

Axel shrugged. "Anyway…you're up in like twenty minutes, just so ya know…I would suggest takin' a shower and maybe braidin' yer hair…that might even look kinda hot, cause ya have plenty of it for that, and it would probably be long enough ta touch yer ass…"

"Yeah…" he agreed, looking down at his boots and blushing to the roots of his silver hair. It didn't really matter that Axel was a fellow stripper…he'd been caught and it was downright mortifying. He shouldn't be so embarrassed…it was just sex…but Zack was still laying right there _in his bed…_

Axel grinned, a grin that looked astonishingly like Reno's. Sephiroth's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened. "You…wouldn't happen to know anyone named Reno, would you?" he asked softly.

The redhead stared at him. "My brother came to screw you and no bothered to _tell_ me?" he asked in a feigned hurt voice. "I suppose he's already split, hasn't he. Don't take it personally…I think he has the hots for someone at work. I also hear that that ain't allowed, but hey, I don't care. So, who's the other guy?"

"Zack…" he mumbled. "He said he'd stay until I woke up…I just wasn't actually really expecting him to be here, though."

Axel leaned back against the wall, eyeing the sleeping form on his bed. "Heard 'bout him once or twice from old Vinnie…he's a good guy from what I hear. Found yourself a keeper, have ya? He must like ya, if he offered to stay until ya wanted him ta leave."

Sephiroth glanced over at the sleeping form, longing to go back and cuddle up to it and fall back asleep, but he _did_ have a job.

"Look, I'll get ya another twenty extra minutes from old Vinnie so ya have time to wash all that lovely hair, okay, babe? And then after work ya can introduce all of us to yer boy over there," he nodded towards Zack's lightly snoring presence. "Now I gotta go, I'm on in a few." He flicked his hand in a semblance of a wave. "See ya, Seph."

When the door was closed Sephiroth didn't head over to the shower immediately, but sat delicately on the edge of his bed and looked down at Zack's sleeping face. No, he wasn't a bad guy at all, and not a bad lay either…Sephiroth was still tingling even if he _was_ a bit sore from all their playing a few hours before.

He leaned down and slowly placed a chaste kiss on Zack's slightly parted lips before heading over to the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe, this would work out. He wouldn't mind having a boyfriend like Zack, as long as the spiky-haired man didn't mind him dancing in next-to-nothing in front of a room-full of men. A slow smile curved his lips, a rare smile nowadays, as he glanced back at his lover once more before closing the door.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I kinda made Reno look like a bastard for leaving, but he really wasn't getting much love anyway. And besides, I was thinking about making him have a crush on someone else and writing about it.

Besides that, I was also debating whether or not to make this fic into a two-shot to go a little more in-depth into any possible future relationship between Zack-Puppy and Sephy...it could be fun to write a bit of romance and less bondage xD

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
